


If Magnus Were the One to Wake Alec...

by InterstellarAngel



Series: Shadowhunters One-Shots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional, M/M, Magnus wakes Alec with a kiss, Malec, Malec s02e03, Parabatai Lost, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarAngel/pseuds/InterstellarAngel
Summary: Whilst Alec was rendered unconscious after attempting to track his parabatai, after all his best efforts, Magnus tried to wake Alec with a kiss... but what happens if this worked?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an odd little oneshot I did a while ago on tumblr but decided to post here ☺️

The air in the loft hung heavy. It made everything feel hazy and out of focus. It clung to the walls, bringing them closer to the point of suffocation. It was difficult to withstand but Magnus didn’t let it dominate him, pulling through each time his head became clouded.

Magnus’ shaking hand clutched the leather material of the couch Alec was resting upon. Darting eyes examined Alec’s form, usually so tightly strung, like a guitar finely tuned, but now rendered dormant. To any other, his condition would be decided at hopeless, a lost cause, but Magnus refused to believe this. He refused, even for a second, to believe that Alec could be taken from him and instead fiercely set his mind upon the fact that Alec would live.  
He had to.

Magnus had tried everything. Magnus had gone to the longest lengths he possibly could, drained all energy from his body to try and wake Alec from his seemingly infinite slumber. He had risked a lot to even have the boy lay in his loft and now that he was looking at him, his face pale, pasty with drops of sweat accumulating on the outskirts of his face, Magnus couldn’t help but feel a little defeated.

“Come back,“ he whispered to Alec, entirely oblivious, before him, “come back, please come back.”

Tears were beginning to dwell in his eyes, threatening to spill over and ruin Magnus’ head-strong nature that he had been trying so desperately to keep intact. Leaning closer, Magnus became so focused it almost hurt.

“I’m all out of answers. I’ve tried everything.” Magnus confessed, allowing his jumbled thoughts to fall from his mouth. It was the truth, he couldn’t come up with any other possible solution after exerting all magic and potions in his grasp.

His dark eyes, glossy and swarming with moisture, flitted between every feature of Alec’s face. Within a matter of milliseconds, Magnus had taken in Alec’s eyes, deep sunken in their dark sockets, his unnatural complexion, the damp disheveled hair stamped across his forehead.

His lips.  
His lips came last. They were puckered slightly, Magnus noticed, and, in any other situation, he would want to kiss those perfect lips he had had the pleasure of kissing once before.

Magnus looked down, away from his dying lover before him, and his brow furrowed in sudden concentration. An idea, so ridiculous it seemed at first consideration, flew through his foggy mind, dusting away all sadness and feelings of submission.

“Except…” Magnus muttered, seriously considering the possibility that an idea this far-fetched could work.

Could it be so simple? Surely one kiss couldn’t bring Alec out of the depths he was stuck in, surely only Jace had the power. Magnus almost countered this argument and dismissed it as a moment of wishful thinking. But, really, what did he have to lose?

Leaning forward, he dropped his face to Alec’s level and slowly sunk his lips to his. The sensation was entirely different from that of their last kiss. Last time the kiss was fuelled by immense anticipation and excitement, lit by a fire that neither of them could explain. This time, Magnus’ bones seemed to tremor, nervousness taking control of him, unwelcome doubt channeled through his veins. The kiss was lined with the strange taste of salt, to which Magnus wondered was the sheen of sweat layered upon Alec’s face or his own defiant tear that had escaped without notice.

Magnus pulled away moments later, releasing an uneasy breath that he felt he had been holding for a lifetime. He scrutinised Alec’s face, inspecting it for any change compared to before. He surveyed each and every facet, a twitch of the mouth, a blink of the eye, even for his finger to move. But to Magnus’ complete dismay, there was nothing.

He didn’t want to admit it, of course he didn’t, but Magnus felt something of a failure. If he couldn’t wake Alec up, what kind of warlock did that make him? Magnus leaned away from the shadowhunter, unable to kneel beside him anymore. He couldn’t even look at Alec, he knew if he did the overwhelming thoughts of impending loss would flood his already exhausted system. It would break him.

Magnus rose from his spot and stood, stumbling in a daze toward the window. The window panes provided some form of support when he leant against them, but no power could offer enough aid to heal his scattered emotions. He decided to focus his unruly mind on the cityscape before him, forcing himself to think about anything else than the situation at hand.

He denied the sound at first.  
He denied it’s very existence, it was a figment of his imagination, an imagination that was grasping at any factor telling him Alec was going to survive. He was just being hopeful, he re-enforced. That was until he heard the noise again, quiet in the room but deafening in his mind, ricocheting off the confined space of his brain, effectively causing his whole body to jolt.

“Magnus..” Alec’s voice called in the most broken voice Magnus had heard, like shattered glass - delicate but dangerous.

Magnus’ head whipped round so fast it could have been tethered to some imaginary rope that had been pulled ever so suddenly. Eyes wide, disbelief evident, Magnus felt choked with such a force of relief. He propelled forward, footsteps hitting the floor with such force Alec winced with each approaching noise.

It was only a matter of seconds until Magnus was back by Alec’s side, desperately clutching at his outstretched hand in any effort to comfort his vulnerability. Magnus’ heart leaped, knocking at his ribcage at the sight of Alec’s eyes, low lidded but open all the same.

“Alexander, I thought you were never going to wake up. I thought.. I thought I couldn’t do it,” Magnus’ voice cracked, the tears he had previously banished now flowing freely. Magnus’ free hand feverishly rested upon Alec’s chest, the steady rise and fall an immediate comfort, “please never leave me.”

Magnus wasn’t the type to plead or beg such potent demands but the severity of the ask was so crucial, it had to be said. Magnus needed to convey his vast care in the simplest way he could so Alec knew. He couldn’t live with the fact that Alec could have passed without the knowledge of the magnitude of his investment.

Alec’s face read confusion but beneath the layers of his exterior, on the inside he understood perfectly. He had felt Magnus’ presence constantly, he knew how much he had sacrificed and the dedication he had given to help Alec with every fibre of his being. Alec appreciated the man before him so much and felt indebted to him for eternity.

Draining the last few ounces of energy conserved within him, Alec lifted his hand, which felt so heavily weighed down that his whole arm quivered, and let his fingers ghost over Magnus’ tear-stained cheek.

“Never.”


End file.
